


What's Normal and What's Not

by psuedopoetic



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedopoetic/pseuds/psuedopoetic
Summary: But it was okay, it had always been like that, he didn’t know any different.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	What's Normal and What's Not

Damian never says he likes staying with his father, he always says it’s “acceptable” or “livable,” even after two years of being there. But no one notices, brushing it off as typical Damian lingo for “i like it here.”

No one realized that it was because Damian never felt safe, never could feel safe enough to say he enjoyed other’s company, or that he disliked something.

Because Wayne Manor was the one place he hadn’t been hurt, and if he had to lie the entire time and become that programmed boy again, he wouldn’t hesitate.

Deep down, it hurt, because no one noticed. No one knew him well enough to know he wasn’t okay, that he was dipping over that edge once again, leaning into the comfort of bristling pain.

But it was okay, it had always been like that, he didn’t know any different.

He didn’t know that wasn’t normal.


End file.
